This invention relates to a wood processor for felling, delimbing and cutting tree-trunks comprising a system of arms containing at least two beams mutually movable in the longitudinal direction, one in the other, and a unit composed of a delimbing head and a felling head attached to the arm system, especially for use as a so-called rotator unit.
Various types of wood processors for felling, delimbing and cutting tree-trunks are previously known. One of the known types is the so-called roll processor, in which the tree-trunks are fed through a processing unit by means of rolls. Disadvantages of these are, especially skidding due to formation of sap, and bad delimbing ability, in case of wood difficult to delimb. Processors with working units comprising gripping claws and a saw mounted on a beam are also known. When felling a tree, the whole unit with gripping claws and beam is aligned to a vertical position, after which the whole unit is lowered to a horizontal position for delimbing. In order not to obtain unreasonably long lengths of the beams to be raised for cutting, the beams must be kept relatively short, which limits the feeding length of the delimbing head attached to the beam to about 1-1.5 m. As a result of this, the delimbing operation must be carried out in several steps, when cutting the tree-trunk to suitable lengths. In these known beam systems, a felling head is arranged at the outermost end of the beam, and the delimbing head is arranged inside the felling head, towards the vehicle on which the beam system is mounted.